


Hustler

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 给他点甜头尝尝吧。





	Hustler

一队蚂蚁正在多米尼克的大腿上行军。昨天被那个实习医生缝合上的伤口的发痒程度逐渐变得难以忍受，他把屁股往后挪了挪，以缩短腿侧和被铐在塑料椅上的手的距离。多米尼克艰难地调整着姿势，手臂别成不自然的弧度，让手腕在合金手铐里向着伤口的方向滑动，手指则完全伸直，努力地去够伤痕泛红的边缘。头顶白得不健康的灯光直射下来，他的手背与指节上那些骨骼的轮廓阴影清晰得不真实，好似某个最近刚在斯普伦博物馆办了个人展的新生代摄影艺术家的作品。

门从外侧被旋开，多米尼克毫不搭理，继续一心一意地和手铐的缝隙斗争。高跟鞋点地的声音和警官腰带上的钥匙串互相碰撞的哗啦声钻进他的耳朵，还有沙哑的女声：“谢谢您，先生。”

有人拉开了桌子后头的另一张椅子，凳脚在地面上刮擦出一条刺耳的吱吱尖叫。接着门又被关上了，咔哒落锁。多米尼克的整副身体都危险地歪向右侧，压在扶手上，然而中指的最前端离伤口仍有无法补上的几厘米。桌子那头的人开始翻纸质文件了，他不耐烦地啧了一声：“你是打算就在那儿坐着，还是过来帮一把？”

“我不能碰你，你知道的。”纸张翻动的声音不受任何干扰，而多米尼克从她的语气中解析出的情绪堪称愉悦。“这是规定。”

“去他妈的规定。这样很好玩，是吧？”多米尼克终于放弃了，在椅子中坐回正常的姿势，懒散地靠在椅背上。“我想死你了，宝贝儿。”他歪着头，眯起眼睛打量她，诚恳地叹息。她还是那么美，翘起的嘴唇是新鲜的石竹的颜色。他已经剃过胡子，现在下巴上正是她喜欢的那种淡青色的胡茬，在这里吻她想必会很不错。至于监控，总会有人处理的。“你病了？”

“季节性感冒。”她揉了揉黑框眼镜腿上头的太阳穴。多米尼克看见她正用黑色水性笔飞速填写那些在汉诺威监狱的规章制度中本该由他来回答的心理测试问题，所填的答案的规律大致是BDAAC。填完一张，她在翻页时抬起眼睛审视他。“你太莽撞了，男孩。”她的责备听上去好温柔，“你不用刻意创造机会，我们会派人来和你接头的。你需要做的只是等待。”

多米尼克朝天花板翻了个白眼。“喔，这个啊，你想多了。”他懒洋洋地冲她一笑，是在夜店里勾引最红的脱衣舞女郎的时候用的那种。“我之所以打烂了那几张蠢脸，纯粹只是被他们恶心到了而已。”

她抬起眼睛，从反射淡淡蓝光的镜片后投来一个警告的瞪视：“如果你执迷不悟，我会在评语栏写上建议增加每日额外的三小时户外劳动时间。”

“行，你说了算，女王陛下。”多米尼克做了个投降的姿势——受手铐所限，他只能竖起两只手掌。“外头有什么新闻么？”

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。想先听哪个？”

“坏消息。”

“坏消息是，老鼠们打算再过两个星期再把你捞出来。”她现在写到了问答题部分，眼皮不抬，在纸上龙飞凤舞地胡诌，笔杆晃出一片重影。“好消息是，今天中午你们的食堂会供应草莓布丁。”

多米尼克向后仰倒，把重量全都压在椅背上，闭上眼睛以阻隔强烈的灯光。“两个星期……他妈的。”他嘶嘶地抱怨，捏紧拳头一捶扶手，又慢慢松开，“总部就不能——做点什么？”

她喀地一声合上笔帽，看来她终于编完了所有心理评估所需的问卷。她把纸张整理成一沓，竖起来在桌上磕一磕，夹上一枚火烈鸟形状的铁艺回形针后收进塑料文件夹里。“我们确实可以在流程上做些手脚，让你早一两天出来呼吸新鲜空气。可是那样做有什么好处呢？只会引起不必要的怀疑。”她拿着文件夹站起身来，给了他一个天真无邪的甜美微笑，“所以，好好享受监禁生活吧。这可不是每个人都有机会体验到的。”

“来跟我换啊。”多米尼克咕哝道，“等等，你这就要走了？”他立刻坐了起来，挺直了身体，几乎是低声下气地乞求，“美人，给我点甜头吧。嗯？我至少还有两个——不，三个星期才能再见到你呢。”

他那坏心肠的姑娘看着他，他注意到她画了紫色的眼线，颜色与许多个月以前她在周末的早餐时间做过的紫薯饼如出一辙。他感到舌尖泛起使他口干舌燥的甜味。吻她！为什么不呢！让她盘得整整齐齐的发髻散乱到要重新梳理，鼻尖和脸颊都晕成可口的粉红色。他甚至一点也不介意在这里做，他可以从背后掀起她的套裙，让她趴在这张脏兮兮的小塑料桌上头上一回天堂。上次在她的脖颈和肩膀上留下的痕迹一定已经看不清楚了，是时候补上新的了，叫所有乳臭未干的蠢蛋们知道这是他的宝贝儿，他的美人。

她摔下文件夹，一只手撑在桌面上，另一只手揪住多米尼克的头发，把他猛地按在椅背上，狠狠地咬他。柔软的掠夺。他回应着她，感到心脏被她捏在手中。她俯身时可爱的胸部挤压得微微变了形状，他看进黑西服的领口去，她的内衣的蕾丝边缘在阴影处若隐若现。他闪电般回想起某个被噩梦惊醒的清晨，他睁开眼，第一眼看见灰暗的光中她的脊背，纤瘦得让人怜惜。那时他的抚摸是虔诚的，满怀感激，手掌轻柔地贴上后颈，顺着脊椎向下缓慢滑动，直到触到睡裙布料下凸起的胸衣搭扣。那小巧的纽扣附在她的皮肤上，仿佛也是她身体的一部分。

就承认了吧。他好想她。

他们分开的时候，两个人的嘴唇都泛着湿漉漉的水光。她轻轻的喘气声让他硬起来了。“让我给你这小可怜留点纪念品。”她耳语道，撑着桌子弯下腰，从后头撩起裙摆，将手伸进套裙里。他瞪大了眼睛，看着她利落地交替抬起裹在黑丝袜中的腿，扯下一条黑色内裤。“我猜，这个会让你接下来的半个月的打手枪时间更愉快一些？”她把那一小片布料折了三折，像将钞票塞进陪酒女郎的胸脯间那样塞进他的囚服口袋里，又笑嘻嘻地伸手钳住他的下巴，用拇指在他的嘴边用力抹了几下——大约是在擦蹭上去的口红。

“那当然。”多米尼克咽了口唾沫。只要一想到她在裙子底下什么都没穿，并且会这样踩着那双红色的细高跟鞋翘着圆滚滚的小屁股走在人来人往的大街上，他就该死的硬得发疼。而这黑心的小恶魔似乎毫不在乎，轻快地抱着文件夹走向门口，敲敲门，示意在外头等候的警官来开锁。

钥匙插进锁孔，转了三圈。按下门把手时她回过头，飞给他一个吻。“祝你好运，我的小骗子（hustler）。”

伤口仍在发痒。

END


End file.
